La Importancia de Unas Flores
by Russia - Ivan Braginsky
Summary: "Gracias onii-chan"contestó Arthur. "Al contrario, Arthur. Todo siempre fue gracias a ti y siempre lo será. Recuerdalo y nunca lo olvides." Era la primera vez que su hermano mayor le valoraba por algo.


La luz del Sol le dio de lleno en la cara y no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido molesto. Notando la hora del día que era se vistió con rapidez y preparó su arco y flecha. Debía estar en una reunión con su más fiel ejercito y no podía retrasarse más. El lugar estaba algo lejos y debía ir andando ya que su caballo había enfermado. Otro gruñido molesto se le escapó. ¡Maldito día! Suspiró…Abrió la puerta para salir de su cabaña, pero frenó en seco al ver quien estaba en frente de esta.

Justo delante suya se encontraba un pequeño niño que tenía la mano levantada. Al parecer tenía la intención de llamar a la puerta, pero se le había adelantado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, dummy? - dijo en tono molesto y tenía todo el derecho. ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí su hermano menor? Era independiente. Él mismo lo había dicho y se fue a vivir al Sur lejos de él. ¿A que fuck venía eso de volver?

-Quiero acompañarte a tu reunión.-dijo el pequeño decidido. Scott le miró molesto.

- ¿Y para qué quieres venir a MI reunión?-contestó.-No te incumbe para nada…Lo único que harás será molestar. Pasas días, meses sin venir a verme ni si quiera para visitar a tu hermano mayor y ahora, ¿me vienes solo para seguirme a esa estúpida reunión,maldito conejo?

El pequeño retrocedió levemente y tembló casi sin notarse. Odiaba que la personalidad de su hermano mayor hubiera sido desde siempre tan agresiva.

- No te incumbe el por qué decido ir a tu reunión. No importa si me hechas o me golpeas. Te voy a seguir de todas formas…

Scott miró con enfado a su hermano menor. Desde que se había independizado se había vuelto tan impertinente. Se acercó a su hermano y lo levantó de su túnica hasta dejarlo a su altura. El pequeño se asustó.

- Si molestas te golpearé de tal forma que cuando regreses no sabrán reconocerte.-contestó amenazante solo para después soltar a su hermano haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Vamos! -le dijo yendose sin esperarlo. El pequeño se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió para cogerle el paso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su hermano daba fuertes zancadas. No sabía si es que andaba así o lo estaba haciendo queriendo para dejarle atrás. De todas formas, era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

Por el camino encontraron un gran tronco que había caído como obstaculo. Su hermano lo saltó con habilidad, pero el pequeño… Arthur se quedó mirando aquella gran cosa de arriba abajo…Era imposible que pudiera saltar algo tan alto. Intentó hacerlo. Pegando pequeños saltos intentaba llegar, pero era imposible para él.

Scott sintió que ya no oía pasos tras él. Volteó y miró hacia el tronco, observando unas manitas tras él. Al parecer, su hermano intentaba saltarlo. Suspiró frustrado y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Arthur sintió una gran sombra sobre él. Levantó la mirada solo para ver a un hermano mayor mirandole furioso desde el otro lado.

-Estúpido conejo…Ni si quiera puedes saltar un simple tronco.-le agarró de la túnica y lo trasladó donde él se encontraba tirandolo, finalmente, al suelo.-La próxima vez te dejaré atrás…

Habían caminado un buen trecho hasta que, finalmente, habían llegado a la orilla de un gran lago. Se habían quedado allí para descansar, pero el que más cansado estaba era el pobre Arthur. Había estado corriendo todo el trayecto para alcanzar a su hermano…Poco tiempo había pasado hasta que su hermano mayor se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

-Vamos, dummy.-dijo simplemente volviendo a marcharse sin él.

-¿Ya?-contestó Arthur. Scott frenó en seco y le miró molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Aún estoy cansado…

-Aguántate. Tu eras quien quería venir conmigo, ¿no? Si quieres seguirme tendrás que seguir mis pasos también, bunny.-contestó y volvió a retomar el camino.

Arthur dio un suspiro cansado y le siguió, pero de pronto frenó en seco y se quedó mirando un punto en el lago. Scott paró. Su hermano al parecer estaba observando algo. ¡Git! No tenía tiempo para estupideces.

- ¡Come on, idiot!- dijo comenzando a enfadarse. La voz elevada de su hermano pareció volver en sí a Arthur que rápidamente le siguió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La reunión había sido un total aburrimiento para Arthur. Todos hablando sobre planes para futuras batallas, alianzas, política…Por lo menos había podido descansar allí, lo que no pudo descansar en el trayecto. En ese momento, era de noche y se encontraban caminando de vuelta a casa. Estaban volviendo por el mismo camino de antes, volviendo a pasar por aquel extraño lago.

- ¡Espera, onii-chan! -saltó de pronto Arthur. Scott frenó en seco y volteó tras él viendo como su hermano menor se subía a una roca cercana al interior del lago.

Onii-chan…Hacía mucho tiempo que Arthur no le decía onii-chan…¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Qué haces estúpido? ¡Vas a caerte y yo no pienso ir a rescatarte, imbécil!

Pero Arthur parecía no escuchar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se inclinó sobre la roca. Al parecer intentaba coger unas flores que estaban incrustadas en otro piedra más cercana.

-¡¿Por eso te has subido ahí? ¡¿Por unas estúpidas flores? ¡Déjalas y vamonos, idiot o me voy sin ti!

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado. Su hermano no sabía nadar. ¡Maldito bunny!

-¡Espera, onii-chan! ¡Es muy importante! -contestó Arthur estirandose más para alcanzar las flores.

-¡Maldito imbécil!- Scott lanzó un suspiro molesto.-¡Me marcho!

Después de eso Scott comenzó a irse. En ese momento, Arthur consiguió coger las flores.

-¡Mira, onii-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Las he cogido! ¡Mi-

Pero Arthur no pudo continuar. Su mano se había resbalado haciendo que cayera dando un leve gritito antes de golpearse levemente en la cabeza con la otra roca y caer al agua.

De pronto su hermano se cayó y lo único que escuchó fue el ruido de algo caer al agua. Eso lo hice frenar en seco y abrir los ojos asustado. Volteó y observó el lago. No había nadie en la roca, ni se escuchaba ningún sonido. Eso fue lo que más le preocupo…A gran velocidad se fue hacia el lugar.

-¡Arthur!-dijo asustado. Esperando que el estúpido bunny le respondiera diciendo que no había pasado nada. Que estaba bien, pero nadie respondía. Sin pensarselo se lanzó al agua y lo vió. Estaba flotando en el fondo, inmóvil y sin soltar las flores. Le cogió y rápidamente le sacó del agua. Después de eso esperó. Esperó a que Arthur despertara, pero no daba señales. Empezó a sacudirle a gritarle que despertara, a reanimarlo, incluso lo amenazó, pero nada funcionaba…Scott calló de rodillas al suelo rendido mirando casi en shock a su hermano menor. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Arthur…-dijo en susurro. En un murmullo casi inaudible y con extrema suavidad. Como si creyera que hablandole con amabilidad consiguiera despertar a su hemano.- Arthur…vamos despierta…-No hubo ninguna reacción. A Scott se le escapó un sollozo.-…No…no me dejes…-Comenzó a decir hechandose con suavidad al pecho de su hermano empezando a llorar.-…t-te prometo que si despiertas no te trataré mal…d-dejaré de molestarte…lo que sea…pero no me dejes…-las lagrimas ya caían con libertad-…Sé que no he sido el mejor hermano mayor del mundo…pero puedo serlo…puedo cambiar…pero despierta…yo te quiero…aunque no lo parezca…yo te quiero…

Después de eso ya no pudo continuar más y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón. Sacando todo lo que había tenido retenido en su interior.

-Onii-chan…-escuchó una voz debilmente. Scott alzó la mirada aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Q-qué? -dijo incrédulo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, observando a su hermano que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Onii-chan…-dijo está vez de forma más nítida mientras abría los ojos.-¿Q-qué ha-

Pero Arthur no pudo terminar. A su hermano mayor se le había escapado un sollozo de alivio y ahora se encontraba abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Onii-chan…¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Arthur. De pronto, como si nada hubiera pasado Scott respondió:

-Que he tenido que salvarte el culo, imbécil.- alejandose de él con el ceño levemente fruncido.- ¡Eres estúpido! ¡No sabes como me has preocupado! ¡Podías haber dejado las flores en paz! ¡¿Para que idiotez las querías?

Arthur se sentó y miró a su hermano alzando las flores.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, onii-chan.

Scott abrió los ojos en sorpresa y confusión. Hoy…era su cumpleaños. ¡Ni si quiera él se había acordado! Y…su hermano menor si.

-¿P-Por eso quisiste venir conmigo a la reunión? -preguntó Scott con cierta sorpresa y preocupación en su rostro. Arthur asintió.

-Quería regalarte estas flores y daban la casualidad que se encontraban por aquí cerca. Por eso quise venir, onii-chan.

Scott miró con cierta sorpresa a Arthur y después a las flores. Con suavidad las cogió u las observó. Eran simples flores para él, pero a su hermano menor siempre le gustaron las cosas débiles como los conejos o las flores. Con suspiro de cansancio guardó las flores en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Son una cursilada, pero de todas formas gracias. La intención es lo que cuenta. Además no esperaba que te acordaras.-dijo mirando para otro lado fingiendo estar molesto, pero su hermano menor lo conocía muy bien y sonrió feliz por que a Scott le hubiera gustado su regalo.

De pronto, el mayor de los dos hizo algo que no esperaba. Se arrodilló de espaldas a él con las manos hacia atrás.

-Anda, sube.-dijo mirandole. En su rostro no había una cara molesta o enfadada. Por primera vez veía a su hermano sonreirle suavemente y mirarle con ternura. Arthur sonrió feliz y subió a su espalda dejando que Scott le cargara.-Vamonos a casa.- fue lo que dijo este último.

-Gracias, onii-chan.

-Al contrario, Arthur. Todo siempre fue gracias a ti y siempre lo será. Recuerdalo y nunca lo olvides.-contestó su hermano mayor. Arthur asintió feliz. Era la primera vez que su hermano le agradecía algo o le decía que lo había hecho bien, pero esto hacía que le perdonara todo. Pues no solo le había dicho que habia sido todo gracias a él, sino que le había jurado que siempre todo estaría bien por que él se encontraba ahí. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Scott dijo:

-Simplemente no sé como soportaría un mundo sin ti.


End file.
